Confusion of the Heart
by Angel26
Summary: Partnership has caused Ryo to fall in love but will he be able to tell that certain somebody? *Chapter 4 (revised)*
1. Confusion of the Heart Chapter 1

"Confusion of the Heart"  
Chapter 1  
By: Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors, but I do own any new characters. Don't sue me. Enjoy the fanfiction!!!  
________________________________________________________________________  
Heero walked down the street as Sakura petals danced in the wind. RING! RING!   
  
RING! Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.   
  
"Hai! Heero here." Heero said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Heero!" Anna said in a serious tone.   
  
"What is it?" Heero asked not liking Anna's tone of voice.  
  
"We just found a body near Serenity Park!" Anna replied.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." Heero said sternly as he ran to Serenity Park.   
  
At the park...  
  
"This body looks like it has been here for a while." Rowen said as he looked at the blue body.   
  
Ryo walked over to where Rowen and Anna are.   
  
"Did you find any evidence?" Anna asked Ryo.  
  
"We found a few items scattered around the area such as the victim's wallet, a pair of scissors,   
  
and..." Ryo trailed off as he looked at the clipboard.  
  
"And..." Anna said as she turned to look at him.  
  
"And a bag full of female gym clothes." Ryo said.  
  
"I'm here." Heero said as he ran to Ryo.  
  
"Nice timing, Heero." Ryo said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up squirt." Heero said.  
  
"HEY!" Ryo exclaimed offended. "You're just a month older than me."   
  
"Yeah whatever." Heero said leaving his angry cousin.   
  
"Heero." Winter said as he handed him a clipboard of the present status.  
  
"Thanks Winter. Where is Rowen and Sage?" Heero asked.   
  
"Those morons are over there." Winter said pointing over her shoulder.  
  
"We heard that!" Sage yelled back.  
  
"Lieutenant Anna!" said one of the other Preventer officers.  
  
"Yea. What is it?" Anna asked.  
  
"We have confirmed that the girl is Kristen Kumoshiro." They replied.  
  
"Alright." Anna declared. "Let's get back to headquarters"   
  
Back at headquarters...  
  
"What could've caused this?" Duo asked as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kento whined as Winter smacked his head.   
  
"You moron! How many times do you have to eat before you are full?" Winter said glaring at   
  
Kento.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm hungry." Kento said.  
  
"I have better idea. Why don't you go on a diet!" Relena said as she emerged from behind the   
  
door.  
  
"Hey, Relena. How are you?" Hilde asked as took a sip from her cool soda.  
  
"Bored. So will you guys tell me what's going on?" Relena asked as she looked from Anna to   
  
Heero.   
  
"Well there was a rape and a murder." Anna said as she tapped her fingers on the table.   
  
"Well this person must be very clever. He must have had this well planned and thought out."   
  
Cye said as ran his fingers through his Auburn hair.   
  
"Not to mention that he covered his tracks very well." Trowa said as Quatre emerged from the   
  
behind the door.   
  
"Here is the results." Quatre said as he put the folder on the table.  
  
"Talking about injustice and dishonor!" Wufei exclaimed as looked at the results.  
  
"Let me see that Justice Boy." Winter said as she snatched the folder from his grasp.   
  
"Here Ryo, you read it." Winter said as she stuck her tongue at Wufei.   
  
"Alright." Ryo said.   
  
"Come on, Ryo start reading." Relena said.  
  
"The victim is Kristen Kumoshiro, age 19, and works at Night Bar. The results are that she was   
  
stabbed in the stomach four times before she died. The bag of female gym clothes is said to   
  
belong to her. Her wallet was empty so that means she was also robbed. There were no   
  
fingerprints on any objects." Ryo read as he looked up at Anna.  
  
"This case might get tricky." Kimberly said as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"Where does she live?" Carmen said as Rowen looked at her.  
  
"She lives on 26 Rocky Road, Apt #6G." Heero replied.  
  
"Should we go investigate and take a closer look at her personality." Anna asked as she finished   
  
her bottle of water.   
  
"Good idea. We should separate into groups." Heero said. "Me, Ryo, and Anna in one group.   
  
Hilde, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Amy, and Kento in another group. Sage, Winter, Cye, Kimberly,   
  
Rowen, Carmen, and Wufei in the last group." Heero said quickly.   
  
"How about me?" Relena said disappointed feeling left out.  
  
"Heero, why don't we invite Relena into ours, so you can keep an eye on her." Anna whispered.  
  
"Alright, Relena come with us." Heero said as Relena walked to the group.  
  
"Aw...Aren't they a cute couple." Anna said as she elbowed Heero in the ribs.  
  
"I know Relena and I are a couple but you should go find a boyfriend yourself." Heero shot   
  
back teasingly.   
  
"Well too bad for me I dislike men." Anna shot back as she shoved her hands into her pocket.   
  
"You work with men don't you." Heero said as held Relena' s hand.   
  
"Yeah, but it's different because I know you guys longer and you're more like a friend instead of   
  
men that I dislike." Anna said.  
  
"One warning, Heero." Ryo said as he flashed a sly smile.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked puzzled.  
  
"No making out at the victim's house." Ryo said as he ran ahead of them.  
  
"Why you little..." Heero threatened as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Heero, case first. Beat up your cousin later." Anna said as held Heero back.  
  
"I'll follow your advice this time." Heero said as he glared at his cousin.  
  
"I know how you feel. Sometimes you like your cousin and sometimes you want to strangle him   
  
to death." Anna said.  
  
"Um...Anna." Heero said.  
  
"Hm." Anna mused as she looked at Heero.  
  
"Ryo is my only living relative and how do you know, you don't even have a brother." Heero said in   
  
a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Oh yeah." Anna said.  
  
"Oh cut it out already will ya?" Relena said as she went ahead. Heero quickly followed.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Anna exclaimed as she ran after them.  
  
At the victim's house...  
  
Anna went to her bedroom and Ryo went to the kitchen. Heero went to the living room   
  
and Relena went to the bathroom.  
  
"Guys, I think I found something." Anna said as everyone can in the room.  
  
"Look at this." Anna said as she held a picture frame.  
  
"Do you think he is her boyfriend?" Ryo asked looking at Anna.  
  
"There could be a possibility." Anna said as she put the picture down.  
  
"So we'll go visit someone after we finish searching." Heero said.  
  
"Not just that." Anna said as she opened a closet.  
  
"Whoa, weird taste in clothes." Relena said as she rummaged through the closet.  
  
"Are you telling me she is a big time slut?" Ryo asked as Anna cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No you idiot." Anna said as she pulled out a jade green tube top. "There are still price tags on   
  
all of her clothes which means she steal clothes or at least wear them and then return it back to   
  
the store and have a refund." Anna said as she hanged the tube top back into the closet.   
  
"Well I think we should get going." Ryo said as he knocked down a pile of papers.  
  
"You are so clumsy." Anna said as she picked up the papers. Relena bent down to help Anna   
  
pick up the papers. Relena suddenly found a bottle of empty Envy perfume.   
  
"Hey guys." Ryo said as he picked up a note.   
  
"What is it?" Anna asked as she looked at him.   
  
"This note is a threat." Ryo said as he handed it to Heero.  
  
"You're right." Anna said as she heard someone turning the doorknob of the living room door.  
  
"Someone's here." Anna whispered.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's notes: Sorry I made up Heero's birthday. For those who don't understand this story, this is a mystery, romance, and action story. I do hope you like it. If you like romance and comedy go read my Ronin Warrior fanfiction "Feelings". Tell me if you like it or not? Please reply me!!! I need to know if this story is good so far. Anyway please tell me if you like the idea of Heero and Ryo related? Contact me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com !!!^_~  
  



	2. Confusion of the Heart Chapter 2

"Confusion of the Heart"  
Chapter 1  
By: Angel  
________________________________________________________________________  
The brass doorknob turned and a tall dark figure walk in. Anna looked at Heero and   
  
nodded. Anna and Ryo quickly hid in the closet while Heero and Relena hid under the bed. Ryo   
  
left the closet door slightly ajar. Anna looked through the crack and saw the doorknob turn. The   
  
man looked around the room with his keen eagle like eyes as if he knew they were there. He   
  
crept in slowly reaching for the pile of paper. Relena saw the man's face. His dark tan skin   
  
glistening with sweat and his deep green eyes were clouded with guilt. Relena finally recongnize   
  
him.  
  
"Heero! That is the guy we saw in the picture that Anna showed me!" Relena whispered.  
  
"You're right!" He whispered back as his eyes widened.  
  
"That guy looks familiar." Ryo said in a soft voice as he looked at him closely.   
  
"Baka! It's that guy in the picture with the victim." Anna whispered back as she continued to spy   
  
on what he is doing.   
  
"Do you think we should get that guy before he gets away?" Ryo asked Anna as he watched her   
  
dark brown eyes dart from the door to the table. The man bent down and picked up the   
  
threat and smiled Anna smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay on the count of three. 1...2..." Anna trailed off getting into a crouching position.  
  
"3!" Ryo said as he launched out of the closet. Anna came out after him. The man's eyes   
  
widened and attempt to make a mad dash for the door. Relena tripped him, sending him   
  
sprawling onto the floor. Ryo grabbed his hands and cuffed them.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent." Ryo said in a low and deadly voice. The man sighed in   
  
defeat as Anna pulled him up by his collar.Heero crawled out from under the bed. Heero   
  
looked at Ryo and burst out laughing.  
  
"Ryo, when did you go fingerpainting?" Heero teased pointing at Ryo's ass.   
  
"FINGERPAINTING! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT! I'm not a baby   
  
anymore!" Ryo fumed as clenched his fist ready to hit Heero with anything that he got his hands   
  
on.  
  
"Ryo, there is a red spot on your butt pocket." Anna said chaining him to the nearest pipe.   
  
"I don't find that very amusing." Ryo fumed as he glared at Heero.  
  
"But it looks like a really red stain." Relena said through her   
  
"Geez, that doesn't mean that you have to study my ass!" Ryo shot back as Anna walked closer   
  
to him.   
  
"I guess it isn't fingerpaint after all." Anna said as she looked at Ryo's butt pocket. Ryo can feel   
  
the blood rushing to his cheeks. Heero couldn't help but smile at his cousin's reaction.   
  
"Then what is it?" Heero asked looking at Anna.  
  
"It's blood." Anna replied as she got up. Ryo's nose twitched.   
  
"You are kidding me right, Anna?" Ryo asked slightly digusted.   
  
"No, Ryo it's really blood." Anna replied.  
  
"Well, why don't we stop by your place." Heero suggested.   
  
" Why?" Anna asked puzzled.   
  
:"Well do you still have the pants that I left there yesterday." Heero asked unchaining the man.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Anna replied dragging the man out the door.   
  
"Ryo wears the same size I do so he could wear it." Heero said as he called Duo.Relena started   
  
for the door but winced.  
  
"What's wrong Relena?!" Heero asked as he rushed to Relena.  
  
"My ankle." She replied as she gently pulled the jeans far enough to see her ankle.   
  
"It's swollen." Heero said and checked it. Heero breathed out a sigh of relief.   
  
"It's only a bruise." He said as he carried Relena into his strong arms.   
  
Duo came and took the man back to HQ. Heero and Ryo got into the front seats of the car   
  
and Relena and Anna in the back.   
  
At Anna's house...  
  
Ryo was shocked at the size of Anna's house since it is the first time he has ever been to   
  
Anna's place . The house can be mistakened as an mansion because of its size.   
  
"Whoa. You live here all alone in this big house." Ryo said as Heero punched him in the arm.   
  
Ryo winced and regreted what he just said.  
  
"It's okay." Anna said as she disappeared behind the door and returned with a pair of dark blue   
  
jeans.   
  
"Here change into these pants," Anna said handing Ryo the jeans. "You could change it in the   
  
bathroom down the hall."   
  
"Alright." He replied with a smile. Anna slowly made her way to the kitchen to pour them some   
  
ice cold lemonade. Ryo emerge from the bathroom and sat down across Relena and Heero.   
  
Anna came out from the kitchen and placed down the tray of lemonade and took a seat next   
  
to Ryo.  
  
"I need to go back to the victim's house." Anna said getting up.  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked as he followed Anna.  
  
"You were in the closet before you had that stain, right?" Anna asked.   
  
"Yeah. I think I had the stain after I came out of the closet." Ryo replied.   
  
"Then i think I might know the reason why." Anna replied as she opened up her medicine   
  
cabinet and took out a box.  
  
"What is that for?" Heero asked.   
  
"This will help me collect the evidence." Anna said as she got into Heero's jeep.   
  
"Hey! Wait for me." Ryo said as he jumped into the drivers seat.  
  
"I'm coming too." Heero said as he got up.  
  
"Forget it Heero because you have to take care of Relena." Ryo said teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as he ran back into the house.  
  
"Well, let's hit the road." Anna said cheerfully.   
  
"Alright. Hang on tight." Ryo said as he forcefully stepped onto the pedal.   
  
At victim's house...  
  
"What do you want to look for anyway?" Ryo asked puzzled as he carried the box into the   
  
house.  
  
"Come into the victim's room." Anna commanded. Ryo followed her and watched Anna opened   
  
the closet.   
  
"Can you please hand me the rubber gloves?" Anna asked extending her hand backward while   
  
her eyes were searching the closet.  
  
"Here." Ryo said handing her the gloves.   
  
Her smooth hand lightly brushed on to his which caused him to blush and made him   
  
jumped out of his skin. Anna slowly pushed aside the the victim's clothes and found a knife   
  
covered in fresh red blood and from under the clothes more blood seem to leak out. Ryo   
  
walked closer to Anna trying to assist her. Anna shakingly pulled out the knife. The fresh dark   
  
red blood dripped endlessly onto the floor.   
  
"Hand me a bag, Ryo." Anna asked as Ryo got a clear plastic bag and Anna dropped the knife   
  
in. Ryo put on a pair of rubber gloves so he could really help her. Anna slowly pulled away the   
  
clothes that wrapped thightly around the object. Each layer got bloodier and bloodier until it   
  
revealed a face. Anna's face went white as paste. Ryo went to her as she kept on shaking. Anna   
  
finally gave out and fainted in Ryo's arms.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry if I kept you in suspense but I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you really like romance and humor I perfer you to read "Feelings". Please contact me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com. Please tell me what you think about my stories!  



	3. Confusion of the Heart Chapter 3

"Confusion of the Heart"   
Chapter 3  
________________________________________________________________________  
"ANNA!!!" Ryo exclaimed as he slightly shaking her. Anna did not awake nor stir. Ryo carried   
  
her on to the victim's bed. Ryo quickly removed her bloody rubber gloves and removed his. He   
  
went to see how she is.Her rich black hair scattered all over the victim's pillow. Ryo suddenly   
  
bent down and slowly brushed away the stray strands away from her face. He smiled and   
  
observed one of Anna's vulnerable moments. He then turned to the source that caused Anna to   
  
faint. He walked to the closet and stared down at the corpse. His calm face faultered into a face   
  
of disgust. The corpse lying there had a deep slash from her forehead along the cheek bone and   
  
across the neck. Her face was covered with dark black bruises and cuts. The eyes were pulled   
  
out leaving the eyesockets empty. Ryo ran into the bathroom and immediately threw up. He   
  
reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a midnight blue cellphone. He quickly dialed   
  
Rowen's cellphone number.   
  
At the Night Bar...  
  
Rowen, Carmen, Winter, Sage, and Wufei split into groups hoping to find evidence. Rowen   
  
interviwed one of the waitress at the bar.   
  
"What is your name?" Rowen asked as Winter started to taped what they said.   
  
"My name is Kat Anderson." A blond girl with dark blue eyes said.   
  
"Okay, Miss Anderson. How long have you known Kristen Kumoshiro." Rowen asked.  
  
"Three years." She simply replied winking at Sage. Sage turned away and covered his mouth to   
  
stop himself from gagging.  
  
"What kind of person is she like?" Rowen asked thinking this girl may come in handy for the   
  
case.  
  
"Well, she is very stubborn and wild. Everyone here knows that she is a slut." Kat replied as she   
  
pursed her lips and started to play with her golden locks between her fingers.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Rowen asked curious.  
  
"It's because she is a call girl and she flirts or even have sex just to get what she wants." Kat   
  
replied angrily.   
  
"Okay, calm down miss." Rowen said as his cellphone started to ring. Rowen pulled out his   
  
cellphone and walked into a quieter room.   
  
"Yes, Rowen here." Rowen said cheerfully.  
  
"Ro...Rowen!" Ryo exclaimed as he found his voice.  
  
"What is it Ryo?" Rowen asked Ryo as he slumped down into a dark red couch.   
  
"Anna and I just found a corpse at the victim's house." Ryo said as he clutched onto the phone.  
  
"What?!" Rowen exclaimed.  
  
"Come her immediately. Get the others here also. We need to get the evidence before it is too   
  
late." Ryo commanded over the phone.   
  
"Gotcha." Rowen replied as he clicked the phone.   
  
At Anna's house...  
  
"Heero, do you think we should go to the vivtim's house now. My ankle is all better." Relena   
  
said smiling as she sat down next to Heero. She snuggled close to his chest and gently laid her   
  
head there.  
  
"Why are you so into the case?" Heero asked as he laced his arms around Relena's waist.  
  
"This girl died a horrible death. I believe justice must be served." Relena replied.   
  
"You are starting to sound like Wufei." Heero laughed as Relena playfully hit him.  
  
"So can we go?" Relena asked.   
  
"Fine, but no walking for you." Heero said as he picked Relena up into his arms.  
  
"WHOA!!!" Relena exclaimed as she felt herself being lifted from the ground.   
  
"Don't tell me you're going to walk there like this?" Relena said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah." Heero replied as he implanted a kiss on her forehead. Heero opened the door and   
  
carried her to the door and got into his sportscar. He started the engine and drove away.   
  
At the victim's house...  
  
Anna stirred and opened her eyes. Ryo was sitting next to her on the bed with his head   
  
down. His eyes were clouded with thoughts making his eyes flashing from Prusian blue to tiger   
  
blue.   
  
"Ryo?" Anna mused as she sat up. Ryo head snapped up and turned to Anna.  
  
"Anna, you're awake." Ryo said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. Um... What happen to the corpse?" Anna asked nervously.   
  
"It's still over there. I know, it does look disgusting and gruesome." Ryo replied as he looked at   
  
Anna. Suddenly, there was a huge bang. Ryo and Anna walked out. A door came sailing pass   
  
them, only centimeters away from their faces.   
  
"Kento, you baka. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Sage yelled as slapped Kento on the   
  
head.   
  
"Gez, I didn't even know that I kicked that hard." Kento whined.   
  
"Talking about a loud enterance." Anna said sarcastic tone. Kento stuck out his tongue as Duo   
  
and Trowa went over and picked up the door.   
  
"Kento, you almost killed Anna and Ryo with the door! A few more inches they would've been   
  
paper plates!" Duo bellowed.   
  
"Duo, it's pancakes not paper plates." Carmen said as they entered the hall.   
  
"Well, let's go." Rowen said as entered the room.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" They all mused except Anna and Ryo.   
  
"Now do you get why I told ya guys get here." Ryo said as he handed Rowen and Quatre   
  
rubber gloves and mask. Rowen slowly obsereved the ody. Relena and Heero walks into the   
  
victim's room.   
  
"Hey Heero." Ryo said.  
  
"Relena, I perfer you to not look at this." Anna said as she tried to presuade her. Relena pushed   
  
Anna aside and saw the body. The sight of the body sent Relena stumbling backwards and on   
  
to the bed. Relena sat there slightly dazed.She suddenly snapped out of the daze when she felt a   
  
small bump on the bed.   
  
"Hn. What's this?" Relena mused as she lifted the covers.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's notes: Like it? Hate it? I need to know about all of my story so I can continue. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy the chapter.You can contact me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com! 


	4. Confusion of the Heart Chapter 4 (Revise...

"Confusion of the Heart"  
Chapter 4  
________________________________________________________________________  
Relena picked up the white pack. She looks at the package closely.  
  
"Guys!" Relena said holding up the package. Heero went over and took the package from her hand. Everyone started to crowd around Heero to take a look at it.   
  
"It looks like cocaine to me." Ryo said looking at the package.  
  
"Yeah. I agree Ryo." Relena agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to check it out at the lab to see if it really is cocaine." Duo said in a serious tone.  
  
"So do you think we should call in the others to get the corpse into the lab for further studies?"  
Relena asked.  
  
"Yeah. Can you call them to come over?" Quatre asked Relena.  
  
"Sure." Relena replied dailing the number to headquaters.  
  
"You got all the evidence you need?" Trowa asked Rowen.  
  
"Yup. We just have to go back and study the evidence." Rowen replied packing the collected evidence in a box.  
  
"We better get going I..." Anna was interupted by the ringing of Heero's cell phone. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Hello. Heero here." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Lady Une?! Sure. We're on it." Heero exclaimed and shut his phone.  
  
"What is it now?" Carmen said in an exhausted tone.  
  
"They found another body. But lucky for us it is only several blocks from here." Heero replied. Everyone sighed heavily.   
  
"Well? Come on we better get going." Trowa started for the door and others followed.  
  
"This is one fucked up day." Duo sighed as he followed them out.  
  
Ryo jumped into Heero's jeep and started the engine. Relena, Heero, and Anna got into the jeep.  
  
"Let's go!" Ryo exclaimed as he stepped on the pedal and broke it. Heero glared at him. He   
braced himself but nothing came.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't kill you. I'll just make sure you will end up at the hospital." Heero said cracking his knuckles. Ryo gulped.  
  
"Help!" Ryo yelped.  
  
"Cut it out will ya?" Relena said as she tried her best to seperate them.  
  
"I think we should take Heero's sports car and this time Heero drives." Anna said as she opened the car door.  
  
"Hehe." Ryo half laughed. The four of them got into the car and drove away.   
  
At the other victims house....  
  
"We're here." Relena said exasperated.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kento asked as he looked around the area.  
  
"What's the victim's name?" Anna asked.  
  
"Katlyn Wu." Kimberly replied giving here the fact sheet.  
  
"So you interveiwed the victims mom already?" Anna asked Cye surprised.  
  
"Yup. I found out that she is the exact opposite of Kristen Kumoshiro." Cye responded.  
  
"It looks like she was killed after swimming practice." Relena said as she smelled a familiar scent.  
  
"Well, of course, she's in a swim suit and her hair is all wet." Wufei said looking around the room. He accidently knocked down a bottle of perfume.   
  
"ARGH!!! Wufei, we are here to collect evidence not break them." Winter said slapping him on the head.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei shot back. Relena knew it was the same scent she smelled when she entered the room.  
  
"Wufei. What is that perfume called?" Relena asked demandingly.  
  
"ENVY. Why?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Relena replied.  
  
After a while everyone returned to headquaters...  
  
Duo and Cye came through the door. Their eyes filled with disappointment as well as annoyance.  
  
"I see the interview with Kumoshiro's ex-boyfriend was unsuccessful." Hilde said looking at Duo. Relena sat in the corner deep in thought.  
  
"Relena?" Heero called.  
  
"....."  
  
"Relena!" Heero called breaking her train of thought.  
  
"What is it?" Relena asked.  
  
"Is something on your mind." Heero asked in a worried voice.   
  
"Nothing.Don't worry. I'm fine." Relena replied smiling sweetly at Heero.Relena then cocked her eyebrows and watched Heero shine his gun.  
  
"Um. Just what are you going to do with that?" Relena asked in a scared tone.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just hurt Ryo with it." Heero said smirking. Ryo gulped and tried to make a mad dash for the door. Heero shot a perfect outline of Ryo's body. Ryo whimpers as Heero pulled the trigger but nothing came out.  
  
"DAMN! No more bullets!" Heero cursed. he looked at his empty gun barrel then at Ryo.  
  
"You're lucky this time kid." Heero warned as he started rummaging through his drawer for more bullets. Ryo gave an exasperated sigh and slumped onto the floor.  
  
"You guys never stop do you." Lady Une said laughing loudly.   
  
"They never do." Kento said as laughter filled the room.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Ok, I revised chapter 4 coz i thought it was too crappy. Ah well, i do hope you like this one better than the old one. Like it or hate it? And, for those who read my fanfics I want to let you know I do not write lemons or limes and the reason is because i don't have the guts too. Contact me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com 


End file.
